The present invention relates to a refrigerating system and more particularly a refrigerating system incorporating a heat accumulator.
It has been well known to those skilled in the art that a refrigerating system incorporates a heat accumulator so that, for instance, in the case of the refrigerating mode, a refrigerant which has been heated to a high temperature and compressed to a high pressure by a compressor is introduced into and stored in the heat accumulator. When frost and ice accumulate over the surfaces of an evaporator, the accumulated heat is utilized to melt them in the defrosting mode, thereby improving the capacity of the refrigerating system (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 20023/1974).
In a refrigerating system of the type described above, in which its capacity is improved by temporarily utilizing the heat accumulated in the heat accumulator, the heat accumulated in the heat accumulator is utilized for improving the defrosting, but there is a problem in that the accumulated heat is not utilized at all in the initial operation of a heat exchanger (condenser on the side of the refrigerating cycle where utilization of the accumulated heat is most desired.
Furthermore, there is another problem in that the pressure in the line interconnecting the heat accumulator and the compressor rises during the heat accumulation mode so that a bypass line between a check valve and a line branching point becomes a liquid sump.